The Dummy's Guide to Repair
Orion Pax – Laboratory [ The Orion Pax ] = While the Ark II may be a massive military space carrier, the Autobots' more magnanimous duties, including research and exploration, are well-represented in the ship's on-board facility. The laboratory is "cozy", but with enough space for the efficient-minded to get serious, hard-boiled scientific work accomplished. The science block is in fact a converted cargo chamber filled with a number of compartmentalized research capsules -- each one designed for a specific scientific pursuit, such as astronomy or exo-biology. The stellar cartography section seems to be afforded the most space, with a nest of space probes and independent launch mechanism located in the main research cluster. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ External ship broadcasts for this room are OFF Type +shiphelp for help ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Contents: Crosscheck Crosshairs' Research Station Obvious exits: leads to Orion Pax - Medical Bay. Crosscheck is working in the middle of the laboratory where he just set up a medical table. On it he installed the dummy that's used to teach repair to every medic. It's pretty much a full cybertronian body excepts the most sensitive part like the lasercore and a couple of other systems have been replaced by fake circuits. The scientist checks the chrono, his student should arrive soon. If someone had told Crosscheck he would one day teach repair to a Quintesson he would have died laughing. Apocryphacius has been sent off to learn how to repair Transformers as part of a joint EDC/Autobot project to promote good cheer. He secretly suspects that he probably just offended someone up top, since he doesn't get along with Transformers very well. (They scare him, truth be told.) Still, he reports as he was been told to, where he has been told to, because he has respect for law and order... and orders. He carries a small toolbox, a scanner as used for exos and other heavy equipment, and a datapad. Crosscheck waves his hand at Paco as he arrives, "Greetings." Unfortunately for the quintesson, being faceless, Crosscheck can't smile to make him feel comfortable. "You are right on time. I am sure your time is precious so we will start right away. I see you brought your tools, which is good because I have no tool adaapted for your kind." The scientist gestures towards the dummy, "We will use this to practice. The first thing I will teach you is how to diagnosis. Use your scanner and tell give me a general idea of its condition." Apocryphacius replies softly, "You honour me, to think my time is valuable." Perhaps it is, but the Quintesson does not have the arrogance or confidence to declare it to be so. "But yours is, I am sure." He takes a scan of the dummy with his equipment scanner, and after a moment, he is at least able to report, "The dummy does not contain a functional lasercore. It is also missing a few other critical subsystems. But then, it is a dummy." That last note is almost wry. Crosscheck nods wisely, "Excellent. As you noticed, outside of those critical systems, a cybertronian body is pretty much the same thing as an exo-suit. At least you can use your scanner the same way with both. Lasercore repairs are a bit too advanced. Today I will only teach you the basics. You already know how to replace armor plates so we will skip that. To remain functional, a cybertronian needs energon and all his systems must be fed by energon. the hgydrolic system and the weapon system of this dummy are not proprely fed in energon. Your second task is to restablish the flow." Apocryphacius suggests hesitantly, "I suppose I would first check the energon systems of the dummy for leaks, crimps, collapses, or other obstructions to the flow. It would do little good to pump energon into a faulty system. Given energon's flammable nature, a leak could be catastrophic if introduced to a pyrogenic source, such as a spark." He moves to grab something like a plumber's scope out of his kit to check the lines for problems. Crosscheck nods, "Exactly. This is the first critical step in every repairs. Replacing armor plate or fixing a targeting computer or a weapon system isn't critical." He leans forwards to inspect Paco's work, "Your technic is good. What would be the next step in your opinion?" Apocryphacius inquires curiously, "Do Transformers die by bleeding out, as humans can? Or would they just enter some sort of energy conserving shutdown mode? Or does it depend on the nature and speed of the trauma?" He scopes out the energon lines, looking for problems. For smaller lines, he switches to a smaller scope. Apocryphacius offers, "If I found a leak or blockage, that would need to be rectified. I have some patching compounds for leaks, whereas blockages would be cleared." Crosscheck ponders his answer for a moment, "Transformers can survive for a while without energon. They go into shutdown but they can't survive indefinitly. So they don't "bleed out". Damage to the lasercore is the most common cause of death for us. You now know how to fix leaks and blockages. Changing an energon pump may also be necessary if it is damaged. Once it's done, if the lasercore is not damaged, you pretty much saved the life of you patient. From there you can proceed to fixing the hydrolic systems, the weapon systems and all other auxiliary systems." Apocryphacius works on fixing any leaks or blockages in the dummy while Crosscheck speaks, and he asks, "Are air bubbles in the lines deleterious? Air bubbles in human blood vessels can cause damage and death." He checks over the energon pump, noting the similarities and differences to the fuel pumps that are used to move fuel from fuel tanks to turbines in airplanes. "Ah, hydraulics for movement, then weaponry for defense, and so on." Crosscheck shakes his head, "Air bubble doesn't matter much since eneron pumps are much more tougher than a human heart." Move towards the dummy and points each subsystems one at times, "Exactly. Those systems aren't vital for cybertronian so they can be repaired once the patient is stabilized. Let's see how you handle the hydraulic system." Apocryphacius writes down his datapad, 'Embolism not an issue for Transformers.' He hooks up a line of fuel from the medical ward's supply to the dummy, now that he is sure the lines and fuel pump are in order. "I would need to check the hydraulic for leaks, of course, and make sure that the connections are intact." he pauses and asks, "How do you deal with patients who are in pain?" "Good question." comments the scientist. He reaches for a nearby console and summons a schemtic on a large wall mounted screen, "Unlike with humans, you can manually shutdown a cybertronian. You only have to power down the cerebral functions. It is especially useful when you're working on someone that can't stand still for 2 minutes...like Rodimus or Blurr." He goes back to the dummy, "Cybertronian hydraulic are pretty much the same that those on an exo-suit... only a but more complexe but you indeed need to check for leaks...other than that you only have to replace damaged parts." Apocryphacius jots down how to manually shutdown a Cybertronian. That is terribly interesting information, especially in the wrong hands. He asks, "No equivalent of local anaesthesia?" The Quintesson works on the hydraulic systems, checking them for leaks and other problems. Crosscheck nods, "You can severe the connection between the the area you're working on and the main processor. This will reproduce the effects of a local anaesthesia but it is not pratical. It is usually much easier to just shutdown the cerebral functions." He leans forwards to exect Apocryphacius' work, "Good. You're a gifted student." Apocryphacius writes down more notes. He tries to be very tidy and methodical in his work. Apocryphacius finally says hesitantly, clearly unsure and seeking confirmation, "I think the hydraulic lines are restored to normal operational parameters?" Crosscheck nods, "Indeed. So let's see, you now know the basics of repairing hydraulics, energon circuits...you know how to shutdown the cerebral functions... I think the only thing left for our lesson is the weapon system. You see, cybertronian are linked to their weaponery. We can put a portion of our vital fluid, the energon, into our weapons to power them. This may be a bit complexe but you need to understand how to repair those systems. As long as you follow the schematics, which is unique for every cybertronian, you should be good." Apocryphacius observes, "I do not find the idea conceptually difficult. A fist is a weapon that requires power, just as a laser is a weapon, albeit a generally more destructive weapon." Apocryphacius has also been doing a bit of studying on the making of weapons, particularly explosives. He withdraws a small probe and pokes at the dummy's weapon systems. Crosscheck nods, "You are right. You're understanding the concept pretty well it seems." He keeps watching what the quintesson is doing, "Just be careful not to accidently fire a weapon while you're working on that." Apocryphacius peers around and swivels to look up at Crosscheck, inquiring, "Is there a way to set the safety on internal weapons?" That, too, would be interesting knowledge in bad hands. Or tentacles. Crosscheck somply nods, "You can disconnect the weapon from the internal system...really there is no secret there." The autobot scientist finally completes his inspection of Paco's work, "Looks like you achieved all the objectives fixed for this lession. One of these days, I'll teach you more advanced concepts but I think it will be enough for one day." Apocryphacius disconnects the power feed to the internal weapons and also enables any locks on firing before essentially field-stripping the dummy's weapon. The Quintesson replies, "Those might prove an interesting challenge." Crosscheck says, "I suggest you assist an autobot medic during a real procedure. Nothing's better than practice to improve your skill." Apocryphacius replies cautiously, "Oh, perhaps. If the chance arises." He's not sure he could keep a wounded Autobot from panicking when seeing him, though Crosscheck there has been exceptionally patient. He starts putting the weapon back together again. Crosscheck nods again as he proceed to replace all the tools he used to set up the practice dummy. "I'm sure you will do good." Apocryphacius extends a few tentacles to try to help Crosscheck put those tools away. It is only polite. Meanwhile, he refiles his own tools in his kit.